Knew
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Jinx knew practically everything about her team mates, as the leader that was her job. A one shot centered on Jinx and how she tried to always be there for her team mates.


**Knew**

**Title:** Knew

**Summary:** Jinx knew practically everything about her team mates, as the leader that was her job. A one shot centered on Jinx and how she tried to always be there for her team mates.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans

**Pairings:** slight See-More/Jinx because we all know he likes her, mentioned Mammoth/Pantha and Kyd Wykkyd/Raven

**Warnings:** slight angst, some language

**Winter-Rae:** A softer side to Jinx's personality. Because let's face it ladies if you were living with all of those guys you would feel like a mother too.

* * *

**Knew**

She wasn't perfect, far from it in fact. She was to skinny in her opinion, her hair stood up at an odd angle when it wasn't tamed with mountains of hair gel, her eyes were to close together, and she had a habit of biting her nails when nervous. All these little quirks lead her to believe that she wasn't perfect. It didn't bother her either as she was a firm believer in the fact that no one was perfect, no matter how hard one might try.

To say that she knew everything would be silly as she didn't. She always had a hard time in school, with math in particular, but she got through. In her opinion it was attitude that counted for a lot, if people didn't know you were failing biology because you acted like you knew it all then you were good. That way no one would try and offer that fake help and then just turn around and ask you for something in return.

To say that she knew practically everything about her fellow H.I.V.E Five members would be a fair assumption, as she did. Each of those boys, Jinx had a soft spot for. They might have all been annoying and more like brothers then anything else but still when it came to them she was a big softie. The fact that they knew it and would always play the 'But Jinx you love me so I know you won't blast me into next week' card always annoyed her to no end.

Knowing her house mates gave her an advantage in that whenever something was bothering them she knew what to do. Or if they were hurting she knew who to go after and make them regret it. She prided herself on always having an answer for them if they had a question. After all she was the one they would come to if they had problems. Being the only girl in the house had its advantages and disadvantages; as with the answering questions also came the late night worrying.

For example when Gizmo got the Chickenpox and was running a fever of about 104 degrees she had stayed up all night with him trying to bring the fever down. She had never seen the youngest H.I.V.E Five member so sick in her life. She sat next to his bed and held his hand wishing he would wake up and insult her. She wanted so badly to hear him call someone, anyone, a 'crud muncher' or a 'snot face'.

When his fever broke, hours later, he was back to his usual irritable self. Telling See-More that he was a scum face, crud munching, moron, this only made the Cyclops laugh. No one saw but while Jinx made the youngest member some soup to eat she had heaved a huge sigh of relief.

When people got sick in their household it was not a catastrophic event as Jinx knew what to do now. Mammoth for example loved to just sit on the sofa with a long book, usually _'The Lord of the Rings', _and a big bowl of chicken soup, Gizmo liked to have someone sitting with him just to assure him that he was going to be okay. See-More on the other hand would be in bed all day and just require someone to look in on him, which she did without complaining.

Now Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd on the other hand were more difficult. They both would insist up and down that they weren't sick and that they could still go on heists. Jinx had put her foot down on more than one occasion with each of them. Billy had a nasty head cold and every time he sneezed 20 more Billy's would pop up. She had condemned him to the sofa with a blanket and some tea so he could rest. She even put on his favourite movie which she wasn't to crazy about, 'Die Hard'.

Kyd was always more difficult though as with his powers he could still teleport around if he wanted to. The two of them had a battle of wits, which just consisted of the two of them glaring at each other until the other caved. She won him out as the intense silence bothered him. She told him that she didn't want to be quiet like this but if he didn't get his ass to bed she wouldn't talk to him for a week. He took this threat seriously and sat on the sofa with a blanket insisting that she read something to him, this didn't bother her at all, and at least he was resting.

So she mastered the art of taking care of them when they were sick, she gave herself a pat on the back for that. Now when it came to girl troubles, hey even villains had them, she was an expert. It was mostly See-More she had to deal with as he had a massive crush on her. She liked him well enough but she just didn't see any of them in that light. She explained this to him and he took it well, saying that he still thought she was a bombshell.

"We're friends and that's cool," he said, "I'd rather have your friendship anyways, if we did date and then broke up we might hate each other, can't have that."

"Right," she agreed, "You're one of my best friends See-More, that comes first."

Mammoth had come forward and said that he had an eye on a certain female wrestler, Pantha, for some time now. Jinx had laughed at first and told him that she was a one of the Titans. He sighed, as love sick as he was, and said that he knew. He asked if it was so bad to like someone so different. Jinx told him that feelings were sometimes weird and then reminded him how she had fallen for Cyborg. He nodded and his crush on the wild young woman went on.

Gizmo still didn't show much interest in girls and Billy was a compulsive flirt. She dealt with them in stride. Kyd Wykkyd never really mentioned much about girls but Jinx had noticed how he would blush whenever they fought with the Titans and Raven would say her mantra. She asked him about it and all he did was shrug. She knew what he meant by that, something's were never meant to be.

She patted herself on the back again when it came to matters of the heart; damn she was getting good at this. On a personal level she knew a lot about her house mates too. Mammoth's real name was Matthew Morrison and he was from a small town outside of the city. He was an all around family person and loved his parents and little sister dearly. He still called them weekly to get updates and whatever his cut was from a heist he sent to them.

* * *

"How are they?" Jinx asked as he returned from making his weekly phone call.

"Lydia wants to come for a visit," he told her, "Said she misses me. Mom and dad are good though."

"That's good, if she wants to come we'll have a hard time keeping what we do a secret but if you want her to come that's fins with me. Just keep her away from Billy."

Mammoth laughed.

"I told her that I would let her know when we weren't busy and then she could come."

Jinx nodded.

* * *

Billy's full name was Billy Rae Nichols and he told them that if anyone ever called him Billy-Rae he would have to hurt them. He was a farm boy from Kentucky; fun loving and trouble making. He was more the type to leave the past in the past and focus more on what was to be done the next day. He was extremely loyal and was always there for them even if it meant splitting himself up into five and trying to get them all to forgive each other after a fight.

He never spoke much about his home life but Jinx knew why. His father was a dead beat who would come home and beat on his mother and him. Billy had run away as soon as he found out about his powers. One night while his father had gone after his mother and locked him in his room, more Billy's appeared and busted down the door and delivered a beating to the father. His mother now lived with her parents while the father was in jail. Billy ran away and never looked back.

* * *

"Billy, what are you doing?" she asked him one day. Three Billy's were running between Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd's room yelling at the two boys.

"Gizmo went and called Kyd a creeper again, you know how much he hates that so I am tryin' to get them to a common ground!"

Jinx shook her head.

"How's that going?" she asked.

"I've made about as much progress as Mammoth has with that lady friend of his."

"I heard that!"

Billy winced and grinned.

"Gizmo, you come out and apologize!" he said.

"Forget it, it's not my fault he's a weirdie!"

Kyd came out of his room and started to furiously point at gizmo's door.

"Stop yelling both of you!" Jinx said, "Gizmo, Kyd wants you to know that if you call him something else that walls have never been a problem for him. Locking your door won't help either."

Gizmo grudgingly came out of his room and glared at Kyd, who looked generally upset.

"You're such a baby!" he said, "Fine I'm sorry alright!"

Kyd nodded and held out his hand which Gizmo shook.

"You guys always take his side," he muttered. Kyd patted his head in a friendly gesture.

* * *

Gizmo, better known as Vincent Sanchez was a local boy. Born and raised in the city. He never felt bad for stealing from his home town. It never did him any favours in his opinion anyway. His mother was very sick and yet the health care system refused her care as their family didn't have a lot of money. She died a few years ago of cancer. This in turn made him very aware of Jinx's own health.

He would always get on her about eating right and how she should go for a check up every year at the very least. Jinx knew then that he had adopted her as a second mother and was not willing to lose her like he did his own. She would tease him and say that she didn't know he cared. He would scoff and say that he didn't. Then he proceeded to call her some odd name that would come to his head.

* * *

"Do you know how bad for you that is?" he asked her one day when she went to make a sandwich using a process cheese slice.

"Enlighten me," she told him as she placed some ham on the bread with it.

"It's not even cheese!" Gizmo cried, "You eat that stuff and it'll kill ya!"

"Really?" she asked looking at him and then her sandwich again. He nodded. She cut it in half and while eating one half she gave him the other.

"Too much of anything will kill you now a days anyway, partake with me."

"You're an idiot," he said, as he ate the other half. Jinx smiled.

* * *

See-More, well his name was less original, Seymour Williams. He just said that he wasn't very creative and since his powers dealt with seeing it worked out in the end. She laughed at this and shook her head. He was another local boy and was their in house comedian. He loved it when people were laughing and having a good time. He often went out of his way to come up with some witty joke or comment which often left them all with a fit of the giggles.

* * *

"So I was talking to a friend of mine the other day," he said, "We were out walking in the woods. You know really nice day. So I look down and see some mushrooms growing by a tree."

Jinx sighed, she had heard this one before but for Billy it was his first time.

"So I look at him and say 'Hey did you know that some mushrooms you can eat, not all of them are poisonous.' Then the guy looks back at me and says 'Oh you can eat all mushrooms but some only once!'"

Billy apparently thought that one was great, same with all of his copies.

"That reminds me of some friends of mine back home," he said, "Except we didn't eat the mushrooms. We had mushroom wars, chuckin' em at each other."

* * *

See-More's home life was fairly decent as far as she knew. His parents were hard workers and loving, he had two older brothers and a little sister. However as fate would have it his little sister, who he was closest with, was killed in a drive by shooting. One would have thought that this would have drove See-More to join the Titans. But See-More's mission in life was to find and administer his own justice to the ones responsible. Being a hero would have denied him that.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd or Elliot Knight was by far the most mysterious of their group yet was always the most willing to 'talk' about anything. He grew up in a monastery in Iceland which treated him well until his powers started to develop. Soon after he was told to leave he met up with Brother Blood who had been teaching him like the others. Kyd was never meant to be a villain though as he possessed too many 'nice guy' traits.

He was polite, kind, thoughtful and quite so the maniacal laughter was out. One of things he was good at was his death glares. Since he couldn't speak he had years to perfect them. His personality was mysterious and mischievous. If you looked at him you would have thought that he had either done something or was thinking about doing something. Since he always had this 'I know something you don't' look on his pale face.

* * *

"What did you do now?" Jinx asked him one afternoon. He looked at her and pulled a look that said 'Who? Me? I didn't do anything.' She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't," she said, "What are you going to do then?"

He smiled. He pointed to her, then to his temple, his chest and ending it with a thumb up sign.

"Yes I do know you well," she told him, "Try not to piss off Gizmo will you? He's in one of his moods again today."

Kyd rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in an exasperated way. Signalling that he thought Gizmo was_ always_ in one of his moods. Jinx laughed.

"Yeah probably," she said, "What did you have in mind?"

He shrugged and waved it off.

"That's probably a good idea, save for another day when one of his inventions goes really well."

He smiled and nodded. He pointed to her with an inquisitive look on his face. Jinx smiled.

"I'm fine," she told him, "Did you know it's almost Billy's birthday?"

Kyd shook his head and looked at her as if to ask how did you know?

"I just know these things," she said, "And no one's birthday should be forgotten."

Kyd nodded. He pointed to her, his temple and made a large circle with his arms stretched out.

"No I don't know everything," she said shaking her head, "I just try to keep on top of things."

He rolled his eyes. He waved to her and teleported out of the room. Jinx raised an eyebrow, still wondering what he was up to.

* * *

Knowing personal things about her friends put her in the position to know when to help and when to back off. Sometimes they just would not want her help and those were the days she hated living with a bunch of guys. Who was she supposed to go to when she felt like this? There was no female around who she could talk to, except Angel but she never knew where the free spirited young woman was and she never kept a communicator on her. So it was mostly just her.

There were a few occasions, oh so very few, when she had considered showing up at Titans Tower to talk to Raven and Starfire. Traitorous as it was and it would have landed her in jail. Sometimes she just wanted to ask them how they did it. Of course there were two of them there not just one of the other. Even if they annoyed each other they still had each other to keep them sane.

* * *

Jinx was in her room one day, lying on her stomach on her bed reading when she frowned slightly. It was way to quiet for a Saturday afternoon at their place. See-More, Mammoth and Gizmo weren't playing video games and yelling at each other. Billy wasn't hollering at them about what sort of junk food they wanted and Kyd wasn't getting into any of Gizmo's inventions and making them blow up.

Quiet, as nice as it was, just wasn't normal here. Jinx got off her bed and left her room to walk to the common room. As she was walking the lights decided to go out.

"Gizmo!" she called, "you shorted out the lights again!"

No response of curses from him.

"Hey you guys!" she yelled out. She held her hand out in front of her to try and navigate through the dark hallways. A bang from in front of her made her jump.

"Billy, Kyd if this is your idea of a joke I swear I'm gonna kick your asses!" she yelled. Silence greeted her. She bit her lip growing nervous.

"You guys come on!" she said again her voice shaking slightly, "I don't like the dark!"

"You don't?" came Billy's voice sounding concerned.

"No!"

"Turn em on you crud-muncher!" she heard Gizmo snap.

"I didn't know she didn't like the dark, sorry Jinx!" See-More said.

"Enough apologizing, just turn them on!" Mammoth said. The lights snapped on. Jinx rubbed her eyes and let them adjust to the brightness. Once she did, her hand flew to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. The common room was decorated like a birthday party, there was a huge cake on the table and the guys were all standing around it with sheepish grins on their faces. Mammoth looked ridiculous in his party hat, Kyd had a noise maker, Billy, See-More and Gizmo was each holding a present in their hands.

"What's this?" she asked.

"For you," See-More said, "A birthday party!"

"How'd you know?" she asked, "I didn't tell anyone."

"Now what kinda team would we be if we didn't celebrate our own leader's birthday?" Billy asked sounding appalled. Jinx laughed.

"Sorry about the lights thing Jinx," See-More said, "You never said anything before."

"Don't worry about it," she said wiping a tear from her eye, "I can't believe you guys went through all of this trouble."

"It was Kyd's idea," Mammoth said. Kyd beamed.

"Thanks you guys really," she said, "This is great."

They sat down and had some of the cake which was chocolate/strawberry, the guys even sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. As awful as it was it made her smile. Billy with his country twang, Mammoth with his deep rumble, Gizmo sounding like a soprano, and See-More was off key. Kyd merely smacked his forehead in embarrassment. Whether it was for himself or his friends she wasn't sure.

"Okay presents now!" Billy said. Gizmo tossed her the one from him. She ripped open the paper and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked him as she held up a dietician book.

"It's a key way to being healthy," he said, "The receipt is inside if you wanna return it."

Jinx nodded. She was never going to return the book though, this meant something to him and you never know it might come in handy one day. Mammoth's present came next. It was a new set of striped stockings like she usually wore and a silver necklace with her name on it.

"I noticed they were getting worn out," he said, "The necklace I found and thought of you."

"Thanks," she said as she clipped it on.

"Mine next!" Billy said handing her a gift. She opened it and smacked his arm.

"Only you could get away with this!" she said. He laughed.

"I couldn't resist!" he said.

"What is it?" Gizmo asked trying to look in the box. She closed it and shook her head.

"Never mind you."

"This one is from me and Kyd," See-More said handing her a larger box which wasn't wrapped.

"We couldn't wrap it," he said. Jinx raised an eyebrow but when a little 'yelp' came from inside the box she torn open the top and lifted out a small black puppy. It was wearing a little pink bow on its collar. It looked up at her with brown eyes and licked her chin.

"It's just a little mutt," See-More said, "Got her from the pound, thought you might like her. You know, an outcast like us."

Jinx nodded. She was truly touched with his gesture. She had never been allowed to have a pet before and this little one was just too sweet.

"What are we gonna call her?" Billy asked. Jinx set the puppy down and let her look around her new home. Kyd picked up a pad of paper and wrote on it, then handed it to Jinx. She read it and nodded.

"Lucky," she said, "That's her name."

"Good name," Billy said.

"I think its lame," Gizmo muttered. Jinx grinned and patted his head.

"I knew you were going to stay that."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I am a sucker for a cute ending. Who doesn't like a puppy? As for Billy's present I will let you all use your imaginations. Anyway guess what! I have an idea for an actual story! So you guys might not be stuck with all of these oneshots for much longer! Mind you I have no idea when it will be up so just know that I have an idea so that's something! Hope you liked this. Next up, I was thinking Red Star. I fell in love with him after I watched 'Snowblind' he's just too awesome! Well thanks for reading! Cheers! 


End file.
